


A Chance Encounter

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Darklight (2004)
Genre: Conversation Fic, Crossover, obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a slayer meets a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

“Hello?”

“Unh.”

“Em…is there someone there?”

“Yeah, yeah…someone catch the truck?”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, sure. Five by five. Where’s the demon?”

“Demon?”

“The one that- you’re not one of ours, are you?”

“Yours?”

“A slayer.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t-.”

“Well then, forget what I said. It was…uh…gangs on PCP. Right.”

_About face._

“You mean the demonicos?”

_About face to original position._

“Big, scaly, funky looking skin? Wings?”

“It was the only thing in the alley when I showed up.”

“And it didn’t eat you?”

“Why would it eat me?”

“Girl, I know you’re hiding something.” _Advance into personal space_. “I can feel it.”

_No physical response, not even a flinch_. “But I answered your questions. I didn’t lie.”

“Yeah…what’s your name kid?”

“Elle….and I’m not a kid.”

“Ya want a ride?”

_A vaguely dubious glance._

“I’m just askin’ cuz you look a little lost and now that the demon- “

“Demonicos”

“Yeah, whatever, has your scent it might come after you.”

“I guess so…alright.”

“Hop on, Elle…damn your name’s already a letter.”

“Sort of, I guess. Why?” _Practiced nonchalance._

“Don’t have anything to call you now. Hang on tight!”

* * *

 

_And so the first and most powerful demon made the acquaintance of the dark slayer._

_And neither one had the foggiest idea._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very obscure crossover with a cringe-worthy Scifi original movie (yes, at the time of its creation, it was still spelled 'scifi' not syfy). Still...despite the cons, I liked the character Lilith and I could see her getting along with Faith, given the right circumstances.


End file.
